Another Sleeping Beauty
by Lafiel Nightray
Summary: A he-fairy named Kaito. A angry witch/fairy. A annoying Curse. Rapunzel. A scary father. The best part? It all happens present day.
1. The Baby That Started Everything

I** got bored cuz no one reads my other fics, so here's a brand new one. The others will be updated soon (Gimme 2 weeks).**

**A very bored,**

**~Lafiel Nightray**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH AND CURRENTLY LIVING IN A VILLA IN FRANCE/ I DO NOT OWN SLEEPING BEAUTY/ LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE POEMS/SONGS IN THIS FIC**

* * *

_Sleeping Beauty Fair_

_Gold of Sunshine in Your Hair_

_Lips That Shame the Red, Red, Rose_

_Dreaming Of True Love in Slumber Repose_

_One Day He Will Come_

_Riding Out of the Dawn_

_And You'll Awaken to Love's First Kiss_

_Till Then, Sleeping Beauty, Sleep On_

**Chapter 1**

Delight spread through the Kingdom, a princess had just been born! A Royal Banquet had been hosted for the three fairies, Kaito, Hachune, and Tako Luka. Kaito, had delicate wings which resembled the blue Morpho. Hachune had wings that resembled him but hers in a light teal. Tako Luka had light pink wings that resembled the Cinnabar Moth's.

"I'm sorry we couldn't arrive sooner." Tako apoligized, " I couldn't fly as fast as the rest of them."

"Not to worry," Anne smiled," the Banquet is just starting, do you want to change into your human appearances?"

All of them grinned ," Give us a second..."

With three colourful flashes they were all the size of humans. They actually looked 100% human, if you didn't see the wings. They gracefully drifted toward the table and smiled at the chanting outside.

_Joyfully now to our princess we come_

_Brining gifts and all good wishes, too_

_We pledge out loyaslty anew_

_Hail to the Princess Rin!_

_All of her subjects adore her!_

_Hail to the King! hail to the Queen!_

_Hail to the Princess Rin!_

_Health to the Princess!_

_Wealth to the Princess!_

_Long live the Princess Rin!_

_Hail Rin!_

_Hail Rin!_

_Health to the Princess!_

_Wealth to the Princess!_

_Long live the Princess Rin!_

_Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen!_

_Hail to the Princess Rin!_

They all quieted down as Leon came I with a swish of his robes. He walked straight onto the balcony and smiled down at everyone, "My dear people, we are gathered here today to celebrate the birth of my daughter, Rin!"

Deafening applause followed.

"In honor of that, I declare that no one must work today, you must celebrate! Go to your families and tell them to kill the fattest Pig, a princess has been born! May she rule over you with a wise and gentle hand in the future!"

The crowd scattered, everyone running home to celebrate.

"Now where were we?" Leon walked in with a grin.

Hachune looked at him, " The part where we're supposed to say the blessings, and every noble feasts. We fairies just kind of sit here."

Tako glared at her, "I understand that you have a wing polish appointment, but no need to be rude!"

Anne smiled softly, " It's ok, we're all pressed for time one day or another."

* * *

Tako drifted over to the cradle, " I give you several gifts. First is Beauty,your lips shall shame the red, red rose. Second is intelligence, your mind will help others. The third, is a object, something to compliment your beauty." Tako tapped her wand aspasm all stars fell onto the cradle, the she proceeded to place a small box beside it.

Kaito flew over quickly," Well first I want to thank Leon for letting me come here and give his daughter a blessing, you have NO IDEA how much that means to me and I shou-"

"Hurry up Kaito! Your talk is boring everyone!" Hachune snapped.

Kaito glared daggers at her," Anyway, I give her the gift of kindness and compassion, she'll do kind to others with this gift. I also give her a gift box thingy with stuff in it." He waved His wand and placed a box beside the cradle. He fluttered over to the rest of the crowd and stuck his tongue out at Hachune.

* * *

Clouds darkened the sky and the door to the throne room splintered open witha large crack. Lily walked in ,her eyes pools of grey. She laughed coldly," What do we have here? The king celebrating the happy birth of his daughter? Lets see if it stays this joyous!"


	2. The Spell, The Darn Spell

Lily's dark purple cloak flowed in the wind revealing large breathtakingly beautiful wings. Her laugh resounded throughout the room.

"What in the name of Pixies do you want Lily!" Miku snarled. " I thought I had gotten rid of you years ago."

Lily shot Miku a glare, " Revenge is what I crave, and I haven't forgotten what you have done to me either. Kicking me out of Fairy school? That was a new low, even for you."

Kaito and Luka stared at the conversation, confused.

"What did Miku do to kick you out?" Kaito asked and Luka asked.

Lily's eyes became darkened so much the practically became black, "She wasn't happy that a certain Sparrowman **(****A/N: Taken from Disney :P)** took a liking to me instead of her."

"We were 130 years old when that happened, why can't you let it go?" Miku screamed.

Lily's voice started growing colder and colder, "You made me lose 40 years of my life in a prison, because of a stupid prank, not to mention that these people," She gestured toward the crowd , "have been a pain in the butt this whole time. Not even inviting me to the birth? Are you going to give be a stupid excuse like 'We didn't have enough sets of dishes and silverware' I'm not dumb."

Leon's mouth opened and closed, signaling that that was probably exactly what he was going to say.

Lily shook her head, "You people burned down my Castle, destroyed a few of my best friends, and sent me this stupid letter!"

Lily held out a letter that looked similar to this.

_Congratulations!_

_❤~You are Royally not invited to the wedding~❤_

_ ~ ❤ ~between~❤ ~_

_ ❤~Prince Leon and Princess Anne!~❤_

Luka sighed and Kaito groaned, both thinking the exact same thing, _H__ow could Leon send out such a annoying card?_

Lily smirked, " Onto what I'm here for, I'm going to curse your daughter, and you people are going to help me decide about which spell I use!"

She pointed towards a maid and said," Say stop sometime when I'm flipping this book."

Lily started flipping through a fairly large book and pointed when the maid said stop.

She scanned the spell, " Hmmm... goats only... turn your goat ...chair..."

"Nothing for Mortals, NEXT!" She pointed towards a plump noble.

The spell he chose ended up no better. " Grow Facial Hair?" Lily shook her head, that shouldn't even be a spell.

Time after time, bad spells were chosen.

Make a man only do harm to those who do him good.

Make a cat turn into a mortal.

Turn a frog into a human.

Change a human into a creature (Lily remembered the frog Prince story and decided against it)

"FINALLY!" Lily screamed. "Make someone fall asleep for 100 years. Hmm...too short of a time, I'll make it a thousand. Of course, I'll give you a hint, on a special day, she shall prick her finger on a spindle, and fall into a deep sleep in which no one shall be able to wake her from until the spell has vanished."

With that, Lily, waived her wand, and flew out of the castle.

Sweet Anne at once burst into tears, "I will never get to see Rin get married" she whispered.

Miku sighed, "I can make it so that when she wakes up, her prince will be waiting for her?"

"Please Do." Leon said.

Miku waived her wand and the spell was done.

* * *

They all parted to their homes. It had been a long day.


	3. So, that's it?

**Whoooooooo, next chapter! Ok, I will update every 2 weeks from now on, I have a vacation and finals to pack and study for.**

**All the times I mentioned Miku was wrong, it should be Hachune. (ex. Miku said /should be/ Hachune said)**

* * *

Rin dashed down the hallway.

"Mother! Father! Guess who's birthday it is today!", she exclaimed as she threw open the door to the throne room.

Leon laughed and rustled her hair, " Of course it's yours darling! Did you think I would forget? Len is waiting for you outside, don't take too long, or you'll be late for your birthday!"

Rin laughed and waved goodbye, " I'll see you later!" before running into the palace gardens.

* * *

LATER...

Anne opened the door and walked in with the three Fairies.

Hachune glided up first, " Rin is at her 16th birthday, the spell should take place soon?"

Shocked, Leon asked, " How do you know? The Dark Fairy never specified when..."

Luka shook her head, " It doesn't matter, everything happens around this time, I will never understand why."

"Anyway, what prince do you want Rin the wake up to in the future?" Hachune asked, " I never asked when I first cast the spell."

"Can she wake up to a reincarnated version of Len? He seems to be very close to her." Leon asked.

Kaito sighed, "Impossible."

"Why?" Leon demanded.

"Because, he has already been called by another princess." Hachune replied," So he can't be the one for her."

Anne sighed, "How about you just choose a good match for her? Would that be ok?"

Luka smiled, "I think that would be the wisest choice."

Hachune nodded and waived her wand while mumbling something, "Done."

* * *

Anne looked worriedly at Leon after the fairies had left, " I have this bad feeling..."

Leon nodded grimly,"The curse is going to befall Rin, sooner than we can imagine."

"The least we can do is enjoy the party." Anne said quietly.

* * *

**All that I have written :P Also, I'm seeking a few people to help me edit, decide endings, etc. for my stories, normally, I can have up to 6 endings at a time. Comment if you can help!**


	4. Tower Corperations

**Hello! **

**Hachune= The fairy**

**Miku= Human**

**Kaito= Fairy(posing as human)**

**Luka= Fairy**

* * *

Kaito glanced around the room, out of his many lives; this was definitely the most comfortable. He still remembered the interview and the meeting with the girl. He was supposed to be her bodyguard, which wasn't hard, she never did much.

Kaito shook his head and corrected himself, 'She wasn't _allowed_ to do much.'

Miku was a kind and sweet girl, the only problem; she was the daughter of the creator of '_Tower Co.'_ ranked 3 in the largest companies in the world. Her being kidnapped or mudered was the problem, she was sort of like a living flash drive. All the secrets of the company, all the scientists data, everything, was stored on her. Her sole job was to be alive.

Even Kaito understood one thing, her father didn't love her, the only reason he kept her was for her memory. Miku was truly different, the ability to see something and have it permanently sealed into your mind was amazing. If she didn't have that? He would've dropped her at an orphanage years ago, she was an accident. Her mother died in childbirth and she was given to her father.

* * *

"Kaito!" Miku yelled while running in the room, " can we go see the ruins today?"

Kaito nodded, "Let me call for Sebastian."

They headed out in the car a few minutes later.

Miku watched the ruins of a tower sadly as it began growing larger, "Did you know that one of my ancestors was trapped in a tower like this once? Her prince never came, it's like a sad version of Rapunzel isn't it?"

Kaito nodded sadly, he remembered. Many years ago, Miku had been locked in a tower; Miku in her past life had been Rapunzel. He had watched as Miku and her prince would come so close to meeting, then something would throw them off course. Worst part, he could only watch as this happened over and over.

* * *

Kaito's phone rang as soon as they got back to the mansion. His eyes widened as he heard the voice on the end of the line.

"Kaito," Hachune said impatiently, "get to the ruins of Rin's castle. NOW!"

"Got it." Kaito replied.

Kaito sighed,' Has it really been a thousand years already?'

"Miku! I'm going out!" Kaito yelled into the house. The house that had been made for the both of them only.

Miku's head appeared out of the kitchen," Why?"

"I'm going to see some old friends." Kaito explained.

"Can I come too?" Miku asked.

Kaito pondered it, " I don't see why not. Just be ready in the next ten minutes."

Miku grinned, " I'll be right back!"

Kaito reclined on the sofa while he waited for her, "This girl sure is weird." He muttered.

* * *

After all, living with her for a year hadn't made him understand her any better. He couldn't even understand himself. He had almost completely forgotten about Rin, about the real reason he was posing as a human. The real reason they had waited on earth all these years. He could have easily transported himself to a parallel universe, one where fairies where still needed. A world where fairies hadn't almost completely disappeared.

_Why did Lily have to do such a spell? She's really only punishing us because we have to wait for Rin to wake up._

He heard a clattering from upstairs and laughed. Of course, Miku wouldn't know how to dress herself. How had he completely forgotten that? As he walked up the stairs he wondered about Miku and her ability.

Kaito shook his head, her ability didn't matter to him. It didn't make her weird, she still acted the same as most people. She tried cheering up people when they were sad. Miku had done an excellent job with ,for some reason, whenever he was with her, he always felt happier. He couldn't quite understand why.


	5. Reunion : Part 1

**New story(for reals this time):)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Kaito climbed into the limousine laughing , " How come you can't dress yourself, but you can recite over 1000 digits of Pi?"

Miku pouted, "'Cause, dressing myself is hard without help, Onii-san. Pi is easy to memorize."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your real brother, I'm just a bodyguard. And it sounds weird." Kaito replied, exasperated.

Miku pouted, her eyes becoming angry and her bottom lip jutting out. Kaito let her remain like that for a few minutes. Miku pouted all the time, but he knew what would happen next, he would crack. And crack he did. "What do you want?" He knew material items could often get Miku to shut up, which was a good thing, since she wasn't exactly quiet.

"Candy."

"What type of candy?"

"The one daddy usually gets for me."

"Miku, your dad gets them from a small shop in France. I don't think they have a website, and I am _not, _I repeat, I will _not _go to France."

"I could fire you if you don't get me some."

"No you can't, only your father has the power to fire me."

Miku pouted some more. Kaito sighed, trying to ignore her face. He looked out the window and tried to concentrate on the passing scenery, which was hard, considering Miku whined around every 20 seconds. Finally, he gave up. She was the most annoying brat that ever lived, for that moment at least.

"If I let you call me Onii-san, will you be happy?"

Miku's eyes brightened, "Yes."

"Fine. You can can call me Onii-san."

Kaito sighed on the inside, _Such a troublesome girl. At least she's better most of the time._

"We have arrived at the destination Miku-sama, Kaito." Alexander announced.

* * *

Kaito exited the car first and held the limosuine car open for Miku, who climbed out a few seconds later.

"Alexander, do you mind waiting?" Kaito asked.

"Not at all." He replied, Alexander got out a copy of what seemed to be a copy of this book called 'Cinder'.

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, " Alexander, pardon me for saying this, but isn't that a book directed towards females?"

Alexander set the book down, " Miku-sama , and my daughter, Kohaku ,told me to read it. You should try it, Kaito, the plot is interesting."

"Ah..." Kaito said, still not quite understanding why he would read a girl's book.

He watched as Alexander resumed reading the book, perhaps he would have to try it later...

* * *

Miku cocked her head to one side, " Onii-san, why did your friends ask us to meet them at such an ugly and broken castle?"

Miku turned around and realized that Kaito wasn't listening to her, he was talking to Alexander. Miku tapped her foot impatiently, she wasn't used to being ignored. Finally, Miku hit Kaito on the head with her bag, "Kaito!"

"Huh?" Kaito turned around, "Oh yeah, we still have to go inside."

Miku sighed, _Really? Go inside that death trap? Real smart._

* * *

Kaito led Miku up a winding staircase and into this room which looked as if it belonged to a girl. Kaito surveyed the room and mumbled something she couldn't quite catch, something about 'room' 'not' and 'change'. She walked over to the window ,and gazed outside when she noticed these figures standing near the castle.

She motioned Kaito towards where she stood and pointed at the figures, "Nii-sama, you see them too right?"

Kaito nodded, " Quickly, get in the closet!" Kaito pushed her toward what resembled a wardrobe.

"Why?"

"Just go inside, Miku. It's for your own safety!" '_And sanity_', Kaito thought.

Miku nodded, "Fine, But you better explain this to me when we get home.

* * *

"Len, don't be a chicken, go inside!" Leon smirked.

"But it's an old castle, seriously Leon? Do you _want_ me to die?" Len asked.

Leon grinned, "Maybe..."

Haku smiled tiredly, " I think he should go inside."

"Len, hurry up and go inside, this is _boring!"_ Gakupo glared at Len, his foot tapping impatiently of the ground.

Len pondered how he should answer for a second, "Fine. But, If I'm going in that thing, you're coming with me."

* * *

Luka watched the argument from a tree, it was a good thing they didn't notice her. After all, a girl with a plain white dress and bubblegum pink hair would surprise anyone. Her eyes trailed them as she watched them go inside the castle. She yawned. It would take a while before they found Rin's room, so she had some time before she needed to go inside.

* * *

Hachune sat in the kitchens, staring at the idiots who had just come inside. Most people would've noticed the shining ball of Teal light, but they didn't. Hachune sighed, she had remembered _that._ One of her largest sins, she had tampered with fate.

* * *

Miku opened the wardrobe a tiny bit and saw Kaito change into something magnificent, he changed into a beautiful creature with spectacular blue wings. Miku closed the wardrobe door and blinked a couple of times, _No way_ , she thought,_ I did NOT just see that happen._


	6. Gomen EDIT: Story Back on track )

Malta

Australia

Hong Kong

Nicaragua

Colombia

New Zealand

Peru

Netherlands

Germany

Sweden

Saudi Arabia

India

Brazil

United States

Canada

Philippines

Indonesia

Vietnam

Singapore

These are all the places which I have gotten viewers form overall :) I have gotten 46 hits and 14 user views for this story this _month _and I didn't even update! Well, I sort of changed chapter 2, considering chapter 3 made no sense, so go over the chapters of my stories, and tell me if there are any errors at _all! _I hate them! XD As to why I'm not updating, see my new story? It's called _Synchronicity. _My sister (Himitsutsubasa) and I had this long talk during chinese school one day, and I told her about my story idea. I also told her about my idea for a Vocaloid/Ouran crossover, but I'll post a chapter about it another day. :) Anyway, let's just say that my sister doesn't exactly like me. Okay, well she doesn't exactly like it when I blabber to her about my stories, I'm sure she loves me! (_I think..._) So, Synchronicity starts out with Miku, because I _do _think she's awesome. :) (I just searched Manda, because i thought it would be a cute name for a one time OC, it's a thing in Naruto O_O)It pretty much shows all of the characters turning into who they ulitimately are in the plotline, with a twist at the end :P Because I really do like twisting stories. So this is kind of why I haven't been updating, I also kind of lazy. But now, I feel like writing a story based on a one-shot:) There will be a different one-shot for all of my stories. Yes, _all _of my stories are getting there own little one-shots.(Besides Beauty and Her Master, I might just continue the current side story it has.) This text will also be pasted into all of them, with minor edits of course. (This is based on an actual manga, it's the first one-shot from Zenbu Shiritai, the other ones might also be from Zenbu Shiritai, because I'm kind of lazy to start looking for another one-shot right now.) Without further ado, here it is~:

* * *

**~I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING~**

_I won't act spoiled._**  
**

_I definitely won't trouble him._

"...That's the end of my message, the staff meeting will end here." Len said,glancing up from his notebook.

_Because..._

_I'm his..._

"Len-kun!"

_...devoted __girlfriend!_

* * *

(PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WHOLE STORY TAKES PLACE AT A SCHOOL, UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE)

Rin walked up to Len, smiling, "Good Job."

"Ah, Rin." Len beamed, then he frowned, " Sorry Rin, I actually..."

Rin handed him a canned coffee, "You still have work to do, right? I know, I just came here to give you some snacks. Don't push yourself too hard, alright? "

"I wonder why you know everything about me, Rin-san? Thanks for always looking out for me." Len blushed slightly.

Len put on his glasses and began walking away, drinking the canned coffee. Then he stopped and turned around "I'll text you later!"

Rin smiled and nodded, "Do your best!"

* * *

Miku sighed and started walking down the hallway when someone bumped into her and caused her to drop her books, "What the hell? What where your going you..." Miku looked up, "Oh, Kaito, it's you." Miku gathered her books and stood up ,"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Kaito pointed, " One of our school's seven mysteries, that strange couple."

"Oh, Rin and Len?" Miku shrugged, " I can't help but see them as a Hostess and a Customer."

"The president is a natural airhead, he's probably being cheated on. Sometimes I worry about him..." Luka piped up.

Kaito and Miku stared at the new voice.

"Luka, " Kaito began slowly ," How long have you been listening to our conversation?"

"Only forever." Luka replied, " Anyway, I have lunch with Gakupo, later!"

Miku sighed and stared at Kaito, "Want to grab some lunch? I heard they have a new dessert menu."

Kaito nodded, "Sure, but you do realize, you sort of just asked me on a date, right?"

"I asked you if you wanted to eat lunch with me, it's no different from a popular kid asking the weird kid to sit at their table."

"_Ssssuuuuuuuurrrreeee"_

"Hurry up." Miku said, already heading towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, Miku!" Kaito ran after her and lightly punched her shoulder as he caught up.

* * *

_Why?_

_There's no way I can tell him..._

_Because who would believe..._

_That I'm stalking my boyfriend?_

Rin ran to the quiet side of the school building and slipped into a bathroom, where she squealed. "I got a photo of him in the middle of the meeting!"

"This angle is killer...I should use this as my standby screen..."

_Now that I think back... when I was in junior high, _

_just because I was a bit more whole hearted than the average person,_

_My love never once went well._

* * *

**0.o.0 Flashback 0.o.0**_  
_

**Rin walked towards him, " Why didn't you text me?"**

**Dell sighed, "You're annoying, I texted you yesterday. And this morning. Why the hell do I have to text you every hour?"**

**"Because! If you loved me, you would do this!"**

**"That's it, we're done." Dell stared at her for a while before walking away , " Neru is cuter than you anyway."**

**((((((((((())))))))))**

**Rin hugged him and clung to him even as he struggled to leave, "I want to know everything about you!"**

**"You're scary!" Piko said, shrugging her off. "I liked you a bit, but seriously, you're one messed up chick. Why would you stalk me? "**

**"To prove you wouldn't cheat on me."**

**Piko sighed, "You're too demanding of a girlfriend, sorry, but we're over."**

**0.o.0 End Flashback 0.o.0**

* * *

_But..._

_When I entered high school I vowed, _

_that if I ever got a boyfriend,_

_I would become a cool and mature girl, _

_who no one would find annoying!_

Len gasped, his mouth hanging open slightly " No way...could those be tickets to Gururi's limited live?"

"Yeah." Rin smiled happily, she flashed the tickets in front of him,"I happened to get these tickets from my cousin, if you like them too, maybe we can-"

"Yes. Let's go! Let's go! i really wanted to go to this live!" Len beamed and hugged her tightly before sitting back down.

Rin's smile grew even broader, "I'm glad to hear that!"

_In reality, I knew he wanted to go to Gururi's Live._

_So, I ended up staying up the whole night to bid on these tickets._

Len closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them, "But, it's actually sort of strange. When I first talked to you, all of our interests and hobbies were exactly the same. I was really happy to find my ideal person. I wonder if this can be called fate...?"

"Ah hahaha, your right." Rin smiled, _I can't tell him that it's actually because I was stalking him..._

_Fate decided to bail Rin out this time, the bell sounded across campus._

Rin stood up, " There goes the bell! Let's go back to the classroom, okay?"

"Ah, hold on, Rin." Len said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down, you've looked pale for a while now, are you alright?"

Rin blushed and pushed him back ," I -I'm alright!I just need a bit more sleep, that's all!"

_Jeez, that surprised me! Every now and then, he'll do something beyond my imagination! _Rin glanced at him.

"Ah , that's right." Len said, "talking about lack of sleep..."

Rin smiled, _My beloved natural airhead~_

"...It seems that recently,a weirdo has been appearing in my neighborhood."

"Eh?" Rin stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed, "Well sometimes, I just randomly get this feeling that someone's watching me. And I hear the click-click of a camera taking a picture everyday. When I realize it, sometimes, one of my socks disappears..."

Rin paled visibly, _That's...ME! I took one of his socks as a impulse..._

"Maybe you're just imagining it? You see, you're too tired from working for student council. I'm sure of it." Rin smiled nervously.

Len pondered her idea, "I wonder..."

"I'm _sure_ that's the case, Len." Rin grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door, " Let's get back to the classroom."

* * *

_T-That was close..._

_Thanks to him being a natural airhead, I didn't get found out then..._

Rin sighed, _Now that it's come to this, I can't continue to stalk him...Argh! but then I'll lose the outlet for my desire... What should I do?_

_If, I don't hide my feelings and decide to tell him everything, will he also find me annoying and drift away from me? I love him...I don't want to lose him..._

* * *

Rin smiled, "Today's movie was great."

Len looked up from his menu,"Yeah, I really do love this directors works."

_In reality, ever since that day, I've actually been reducing my stalking and leading a somewhat content life._

* * *

**_I was going to do this, but in the end, I can't .I might finish this later, but I really do need a break from FF, I'll be back soon, I mean, I will still be on, I just don't feel like writing. So, PM me, I don't bite(please note, I do punch, kick, and scratch), promise. Also, I'll be putting a new poll up soon, vote please!_**


	7. Pokemon and Dragons

**A wonderful explanation as to why I was gone? Lemme think... Hmmmmm... Well... What abou-... I-... So... I'll just tell you guys straight out. I was tired of Vocaloid. (I wasn't tired of Vocaloid exactly...) To be exact, I was tired of all those annoying, screaming, people on this place we call YouTube. Seriously. Normally, funny+happy Lafiel writes this, Dramatic Lafiel writes Beauty and Her Master, and Bored/Conflicted Lafiel writes Synchronicity. As of now, you guys seem the best option to rant to, though X_X (I'll make up for it by making this a super funny chapter!) This is the in depth version as to why I was gone.**

**1. I'm not really into these pairings that I originally shipped anymore (I blame it on those YT people... -_-)**

**2. Those comments on YT *CENSOR* me off, so I typically only listen to Vocaloid Music from my IPod. Then my friends started fighting about Vocaloid pairings, so I decided to shut down Vocaloid altogether for a while.**

**3. My friends would not shut up about Vocaloid. (A wooden bat helped them shut up. Not like I killed them or anything... I'm saving that for next time.)**

**4. Life sucks.**

**5. No one reviews for this story soooooo... (I love you Ten-Faced, I love you a lot^^)  
**

**6. I was vacationing, A LOT over the summer X3**

**7. ... (I have no idea what to put here, I just thought 7 was a magical #)**

**I was going to go through a full scale edit of this, but FF won't allow me to do so... So if I make ****any mistakes here, you guys are stuck with them ;)**

**EDIT: IT WORKS NOW. YOU MAY ALL PROCEED TO EAT BANANAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, I WISH I DID. BUT I DON'T HAVE A TIME TRAVELING THING SO I CAN'T TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND INVENT VOCALOID FIRST.**

* * *

Len walked up the stone steps carefully, hoping the castle wouldn't crumble. After all, it _was_ an old, ugly, smelly, dirty building. Len couldn't imagine someone actually _living_ in there at a certain point in time. Of course, it probably looked like a elegant palace then, or at least it looked and smelled halfway decent. He climbed the steps, groaning ever so softly as the steps became steeper, he trained his eyes forward and kept walking, trying not to gag at the smell that seemed to be oozing from well, everywhere. He heard his group of friends grumbling as they also walked upwards and smirked, he waited for one of them the scream ' Let's leave!', but it never did happen, because just then, he walked face first into a door.

His friends were at his side instantly, but they weren't asking him if he needed a band-aid, they were laughing. It wasn't giggling or soft laughing either. It was the I'm-doubled-over-in-pain-because-this-is-so-frickin'-hilarious sort of laughter. He glared at them, " So no one's going to worry about the fact that I might have a concussion?"

Gakupo ruffled his hair, "None of us are actually stupid enough to believe that you can get a concussion from a little bump to the head, kid."

* * *

Miku sat in the closet, breathing in the musty air. She sighed, she wanted to get out of the wardrobe, but she was pretty sure that Kaito would yell at her or scold her later. So there she was sitting in the closet, with approximately 10 spiders crawling all over her. She heard a door creaking open, and leaned back against a side of the wardrobe. _Thank God, Kaito's back. I really need to ask him about that wing thing...but how to make it sound like I'm a childish idiot instead of being my real self? _She sighed, _It'd be too dangerous for me to reveal that I'm not a stupid spoiled brat, but I just don't feel like lying anymore... _She recalled her fathers words, _Act like you don't know anything, act like a princess from those stories Your Mother reads to you. I know you don't want to do this, but this is for the company. _

It was always 'company' this and 'company' that. It seemed that he loved the company more than he loved wife and daughter, and Miku hated that. She hated that her mother had died, she hated that she couldn't stand up for herself, and last of all, she hated that her father didn't care about his family, Miku knew how much that killed her mother when she was alive. Her mother had loved that man, she did her best to make him happy, but Miku should have known that he didn't love her back. Miku never quite understood why.

Then Miku heard a bunch of screaming going on, and peeked out of the wardrobe.

* * *

Len walked into the room, coughing, there was plenty of dust floating around, and just then his friends started joking around, screaming, yelling and doing idiotic things. Finally, Gakupo looked at him and froze, "What the hell is that thing behind you?!" Len turned around and chuckled, "That, my eggplant loving friend, is a mannequin."

"I'll pay you $20 if you kiss it." Leon smirked.

"Why the hell would you want me to kiss a mannequin?" Len inquired.

" 'Cause this will look awesome on FaceBook, maybe Instagram."

Len shrugged, "I'll kiss it, but no pictures."

Leon smirked, "Got it."

* * *

Len wiped his mouth, the lips of the mannequin were extremely dirty. He could still _taste_ the dust, if it was possible. When he turned around he froze, "Leon, what the hell do you thin your doing?!"

Leon brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, chuckling, "Taking a video, of course."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Len screeched, barreling towards the teenager.

Leon stepped out of the way, "I promised you I wouldn't take pictures, I never said anything about video."

"Bastard!"

"Call me whatever you want to sweetheart." Leon said smoothly, dodging Len's punch.

Just then, a large crash resounded through the room. The two men stopped fighting and glanced at the source of the sound, laying on the floor, was a young girl that looked just like a doll. Gakupo knelt down to her height, "What's your name?" He asked softly, his purple orbs peering into her teal ones. The girl cocked her head for a second, as if she was thinking, finally, she spoke. "My name is Miku, Hatsune Miku."

* * *

Len glanced at the girl sitting on the floor, she was dressed in frilly clothing, much like the lolita style. Just as he thought the oddness was over, a woman walked into the room, her eyes fiery red. "What the hell are you insolent humans doing in my house?!"

* * *

Len stared down at the battlefield, he had no idea what had just happened, but one second he was in a castle an the next second he and the others were transported to a large field.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at the woman, trying to stay calm.

"I am your worst nightmare." She smirked. In an instant fire seemed to wash over her, and when it cleared she was replaced with a large, red dragon.

"You're a dragon" Gakupo breathed. Haku frowned, waking up from her peaceful, drunken slumber, "Dragon's don't exist doofus..." then she glanced up and shrugged, "Well, I was wrong, whatever." She stretched and went back to sleep, curling up in the green grass.

The Dragon rolled it's eyes, "No_. I'm a flying poptart cat that poops rainbows_, of course I'm a dragon you dolt!"

* * *

Len turned around, he'd had enough of this crap for one day, he was going back to his house, where there were bananas, banana cake, banana bread, banana milk...

* * *

Kaito stared down at the blonde little human, then noticed Miku watching the dragon with fascinated eyes, _From the frying pan to the fire... _He thought. He whispered words softly into the boy's ear, then flew over to Miku, he had to protect her at all costs.

* * *

Len didn't know what caused him to say those words, but the second the voice told him to challenge the dragon, he did. "Let's Battle!"

The dragon sighed, "This isn't Pokemon kid. You don't need to sound all high and peppy."

"What's Pokemon?" Leon inquired.

Everyone stared at Leon like he was a zombie. "You don't know what Pokemon is?" Gakupo said, shocked.

"...Is that Bad?"

* * *

_SIDE STORY (That May or May Not Contribute to the plot): Ghost _

(Will be posted next time!)

* * *

**I'm sorry it wasn't long T_T But, I have a few contests going on:P I'll announce them to you now!**

**1. Limited to this story only! First person to comment on this chapter wins a prize!**

**2. (Going to be posted on all stories) Be the first person to comment on my page on DA! ( UN: Lafiel-Nightray ) **

**3. (All stories) Be the first person to send me a friend request on DA! **

**4. What do you think this side story is about? (The person who gets it right wins a prize! If no one guesses what the side story is about, it will go to the most interesting guess. The most interesting guess might be turned into a one-shot, if you'll let me ;) )**

***Prizes are all one-shots with a main pairing of your choice! (I WILL choose side pairings.)**

***Prizes cannot be doubled up (Get more than one.)**

**_One last thing, I ask you to read this:_ yuumei. deviantart art/Father-264884676**

**_ Then if you care, sign this:_ ww w. change petitions /help-my-father-dr-zhicheng-hu-come-home**

**It has been around a _year_ since this petition opened, and I want it to be fufilled, so please, Tweet, Facebook, etc. I trust you guys to be able to do this ;) This is the one petition I will support until it has all of it's signatures. Even if it takes years, I won't give up. **


End file.
